


Matt's Boxing

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [9]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: (and fists), Homophobic Language, M/M, Matt is super good at boxing, Rex fights for his beliefs, Rex has mysterious illness that cause him to pass out, fighting with words, he doesn't take shit from a lot of people, i love them so much T_T, my babies defending each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: Boxing has never been quite so fun.





	

_Thursday September 30th, 2010_

“Hey, someone’s collapsed in the bathroom!” a voice shouts.

Jerry pulls Matt and José Garcia apart. “I’m calling time-out, someone’s been hurt.”

“Who is it?” Matt asks.

“Ronnie!” Jerry shouts.

“Got it!” She disappears into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with Rex in her arms.

“Put me down,” the Cattus groans.

Matt is immediately tugging off his gloves, sliding out of the ring as he rushes over. “Rex!” he exclaims.

“Give him some room,” Ronnie scolds, laying Rex flat on a table. “He’d just come to when I went in to get him.”

“Matthew …”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.”

“Need to … check my eyes … something wrong,” he groans, rubbing his temples and not opening his eyes.

“D'you have your bag?”

“Under … . chair …”

Matt rushes back over to the ring, grabs the shoulder bag that’s under Rex’s reserved chair, and comes back. He drops the bag on the table with thunk.

“I’ll kill you … if you break my shit.”

The Lupus rummages in the bag. “Where’s your fucking penlight?”

“Inside pocket.”

Matt tugs the penlight out and clicks it on. “Open your eyes.”

Reluctantly Rex does as he’s told. They’re glossy and dazed. Matt shines the penlight in his eyes and he groans, immediately squeezing them shut. “Don’t do that,” he says automatically.

“You need to go to the doctor,” Matt tells him.

“I am a doctor.”

“Not yet you’re not,” his boyfriend snaps.

“I’m fine, Matthew,” Rex insists. “I just need a few minutes to recover.”

A growl lumbers deep in Matt’s chest. “What the hell happened?”

“Headache. Really bad one apparently.”

“How long has this been going on?” Matt demands.

“Just a couple months. Hasn’t ever been this bad before, though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want you to worry?”

Matt throws his hands up with a growl. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“But I’m injured.”

_“So fucking what.”_

Rex chuckles, blinking his eyes open, and slowly sits up. He looks over at Ronnie. “Do you have any ice packs?” She nods, disappearing into Jerry’s office and returning with one wrapped in a towel. He thanks her, pressing it to his head with a wince. “Look, Matthew, I already have a doctor’s appointment on Monday, so don’t worry.”

“Of _course_ I’m going to worry,” Matt snaps. “How can I not? I care about you.”

Rex opens his mouth to speak but Jerry interrupts them.

“Hey, now that Rex is … sort of okay, can you two maybe have your little lover’s quarrel after the match?”

“Of course,” Rex says with a nod, and a growl rumbles up from deep in Matt’s throat.

“Fine,” the Lupus snaps. He kisses Rex, earning several gasps and shocked whispers, then lumbers back over to the ring.

Jerry helps him put his gloves back and Matt thumps them together. He claps Matt on the shoulders with a grin. “You got this, kid.”

Matt gets into his stance and the bell rings, but the second he steps forward the other guy, José, backs away, a disgusted expression on his face. Confused, Matt swings again; José side steps. They do this for a few more minutes before Jerry calls time and gets in both their faces.

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” he snaps. “These people came for a fight and that’s what we’re supposed to give them, not some fancy pants footwork.”

José’s lip curls in disgust. “I ain’t fightin’ no faggot.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Matt snarls. “You were perfectly fine before. Is it such a big deal that I like guys?”

“I ain’t fightin’ no fag,” José repeats, the crowd breaking out in slurs and jeers.

“What, so you’d rather forfeit and _lose_ to a faggot rather than _fight_ one?” Rex’s voice is suddenly heard over the crowd, and Matt glances over to see the Cattus standing on a chair. “Either way, you _still_ lose and my boyfriend get’s to beat your fucking ass.”

Beside him Ronnie starts laughing. Matt grins like a motherfucker.

“What? N-no!” José stammers. “I ain’t gonna lose to no faggot!”

“That’s what it sounds like you’re saying,” Rex says with a shrug. “But I could be wrong, I do have a head injury, ya know.”

“Oh sweet Lord,” Ronnie cries, doubling over from laughter. “You’re killin’ me here!”

“Hey!” A white male in a trucker’s cap, plaid shirt, faded jeans and workboots approaches Rex. “Why don’t you shut your mouth, faggot?”

“And why should I listen to you?”

“ ‘Cause if you don’t shut yur trap I’m gonna give all these nice folks the fight they came here for.”

The Cattus jumps down from the chair, getting in Truck Driver’s face. “You sure about that?” he murmurs with amusement, cocking an eyebrow. He spreads his arms wide. “Well, gimme your best shot, then.”

Truck Driver growls, rearing his arm back. Rex moves quicker than Matt’s ever seen, sidestepping to grab Truck Driver’s arm and twist it behind his back. Rex releases him with a flourish, causing him to stumble forward.

“Oh come on, now,” Rex smirks. “I got attacked by my family for bein’ gay an’ they put me in a coma for six months. You ain’t gonna do nuthin’ they ain’t already done.”

“You fucking faggot! I’ll getch-ya!”

Truck Driver lumbers forward and, before anyone can even blink or process what’s going on, Rex’s arm rears back, punching Truck Driver straight in the nose, knocking him out cold. He falls to the floor with a thump, and the gym goes silent.

“Yeah, baby!” Matt cheers.

Rex’s gaze roves around the rest of the crowd; people are backing away, wide-eyed with fear. “Anyone else wanna test my patience today?” he snarls, blue eyes glowing with anger. “I’ve got all _fucking_ night.” He bares his Cattus fangs, ensuring several shrieks of fear and people stumbling over themselves to get away from him. “I didn’t think so.”

He sits back down and waves his hand with a flourish, crossing one leg over the other. “Matthew, hurry up an’ beat this guy’s ass, we’re goin’ out to dinner after this.”

The Lupus grins, thumping his gloves together. “Anything for you, baby.”

Matthew Connors beats José Garcia in three moves; an uppercut to the jaw, several jabs to the ribs and, for good measure, a punch in the nose.

When he and Rex go out to eat afterwards, Matt pays for everything.


End file.
